kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Manga Chapter 26
'Settlement ''' is the 26th chapter of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita manga series. Plot Summary Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 Whilst monologing his initial advantages over the "Backroad Lord", Torlan then proclaims Secondaria's Development Order's "importance" for Secondaria and its vicinity until Hiroto mentions the "Right of Merchants" the Steward completely neglected and calls him out for using the city's "safety concerns" as his excuse to trample anyone he disliked, along with his warning that doing so will weaken Secondaria's economy due to the Arbitrary Laws he implemented. Torlan, however, mocks Hiroto for "making assumption" about Secondaira's future even as a newcomer and insists that all he did was for the "greater good"; even if it means removing students' Right for Education and Lord's Free Will. Hiroto then criticizes Torlan's ignorance to the danger he caused for everyone, to which Torlan berates him for trying to "lecture" him. As his "lecture" to Torlan, Hiroto warns him that his methods of castigating others via a "law" enforced by someone's arbitrary will encourage others to use extortion as their means to get what they want and will affecting Hybride in a negative way. Torlan further accuses Hiroto for "exaggerating" his claims only to be quiet when he sees Elven Judges are glaring at him. Hiroto then explains why Torlan's undoing will endangers not just Secondaria and even Salabria, but also Hybride as well: Not only Hiroto explains Torlan's aforementioned scheme will ironically adversely affecting Secondaria's future developments, he also condemns the Steward for robbing the student's "Right of Equal Education" 2 months ago, as well as thwarting the Lord's won "Right of Free Choice and Decision" as well. Hiroto then conclude that every will transform Hybride and any kingdoms into oppressive regimes if the tyrannical practice still permits but he counts on the Elven Judges for their decision making. After some throughout discussion, a female Elven judge announces that the Secondaria Elven Association will defend the development and stability of both Secondaria and Hybride. However, in order to safeguard the equal distribution to the city's resources, she demands Secondaria to lift the ban on Solum and Neka and ensuring all merchants to do equal and trade without under its discrimination, obstruction and retaliation of any kind (specifically merchants from Solum and Neka). She then ends with a warning that those who violate the aforementioned points will have to be removed from their position. With that, Hiroto is emerged victorious. Outside, Valkyria hugs Hiroto and praises for him for his performance that humbled Torlan, while Darmur is especially astonished to see Hiroto's credibility that changed the tide-of which the Diferente replies that there is no greater than Darmur's cancellation of the Developement Orders. Alvy also praises for Hiroto for his credibility in seeing through Torlan's trickery and, as their celebration, he invites Hiroto and others to visit his family. Characters in Order of Appearance *Torlan *Kiyokawa Hiroto *Darmur *Valkyria *Alvy Important Note *The entire chapter is dedicated to the debate between Hiroto (with Darmur) and Torlan over Secondaria's decision in barring anyone from Solum and Neka from entering the city . Difference Between Light Novel and Manga *The manga adds Torlan's monologue with him provoking Hiroto (of whom he mocked as the "Backwater Lord") to make his rebuttal while scoff off his possible plan in outfoxing him during the debate. Sadly, Hiroto's impressive cunning and sharp debate skills enables him to turn the tables to his favor when he rebutting most of the Steward's hypocrisies during this debate, resulting his defeat. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Chapter